The bandit king's love
by flower deep
Summary: In Riddle country, there stands a monastery that only invites pure and kind apprentices. In this monastery, there is a rule, that an apprentice will always wear his mask, if a single man see the apprentice's face, he will have to marry that man.
1. Chapter 1

THE BANDIT KING'S LOVE

A/N: This thing right here, has been in my head ever slice I watched the first movie, don't ask how old I was back then , because I'll find out how twisted my brain is even when still young. so anyway hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gang are not mine , if I had my way they would be having fun dancing under the moon, drinking themselves stupid. Don't sue, bitch xD

Chapter 1: A well put plan.

Finally, he has found a way to get his hands on the elusive young apprentice of the Riddle kingdom's High Priest.

He could have thought of this from the very beginning God knows why not. He was happily strolling in his favorite garden of the west wing of his castle a big smile on his lips. His dark green silk robs billowing with his every graceful movement, ruby eyes dancing with glee and victory in them. The word joyful is a very dull word to even describing what he is feeling right now.

King Tom M. Riddle jr. was just about to give up on trying to have the young apprentice of his kingdom, he can't think of anything and if he does it always end up back firing back on him, well on his lackeys anyway, can't have the gorgeous king look bad don't we. But now, oh now it was all perfect. Yes he will have the sweet thing by the end of the month.

The object of his desire is a sixteen years old apprentice of religious order in his kingdom something about only taking in those who are pure and all that shit about being the perfect being. Hence the rule of not letting anyone see their faces to any one, and if a man ever see his face he would have no choose but to marry that man, it doesn't work with women, thank god for that. Since it was supposed to be for girls only, but there where cases that the High Priestess would make an exception. Something similar with the High priest right now, choosing yet another male apprentice.

And why would he want to have the young sweet thing if no one has ever saw the child's face even once? Well that's easy, when he was still the prince, His Father, the king (well, duh.) once brought him with him into the Black Manor where they are celebrating the Head of the Black house at that time's birth day. It was grand and lavish but it was too boring for the snobby price so he run of somewhere inside the manor to 'look around'.

FLASHBACK

It was a sweet siren like voice led him at the south wing on the 3rd floor of the Manor to find the boy he would be obsessing over the next 10 years of his life. There in the biggest suit of that floor lays the most beautiful being he has ever laid eyes upon. An angel with the most breath taking face one could ever imagine a lot younger than he, maybe two years younger than him. Fare glowing skin like of a porcelain doll. Shoulder length jet black hair that curls in the end giving an almost flirty look on them and big innocent green eyes that sparkles with sweetness and intelligence. Those full red lips moving with captivating sounds lulling him, edging him to come closer to the divine being.

The lithe body covered in white silk robes his boat neck to his laced end hanging from his knees that bring out the obvious pampering the raven haired beauty was being treated with.

The angel seated himself in the middle of the blood red king sized posted bed with its thin red curtains drawn up, showing the beautiful brunette to him in full view. There he holds a small yellow bird looking as if it all that mattered in the world, singing it the sweet verse to him unknown. Head slightly bowed showing him the boy's thick long lashes almost dusting over pail smooth skin touched with an adorable blush on them. The enchanting child was indeed supernatural in all aspects.

He never realized he had already made himself known by standing half a feet away from the bet 3 feet away from the lovely boy. The singing stopped and brilliant emerald eyes snapped up to gaze into ruby ones. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity at least that what felt for the crowned price, just the blissful moment of gazing at each other for the very first time. Until the younger one spoke in a shy voice.

"Hello."

Tom froze on the spot. Never in his life was he a lose for words especially to things that he dims should be his, yes in a matter of seconds he already have established that, so deal with it.

"Hi."

Another moment of silence.

"My name's Harris Uriel Black, what's yours?"

Ah! So the rumors are true, Orion Black has indeed adapted the heir of the last Potters, he should have known, the last of the Potters is rumored to have sired the most beautiful child of their governed land.

It was said that the child was so beautiful; all of the men in the land would try and kidnap the child or bribe the Potters into having the child's hand in marriage. Of course the well to do family rejected the idea, and made sure the child was never to be left by his on, so they assigned a trusted friend and somewhat family, Sirius Black, the child's godfather.

Turns out Black was smitten blind by his godchild (not that Tom blamed him for that) and made a plan to have the child for his own, he killed the Potters, his friends and some sorry rat guy. What they say the poor sod looked like some human turned rat or is it the other way around? Whatever.

Anyway, Black was arrested for murder and was thrown into Azkaban, where the worse of the worse resides. Still feeling mostly responsible for he young heir's loss, it was said that the Black house took in the young heir in fear that if they let the other relative of the child would take him in the child would soon be another prize to be bided on, seeing the sorry excuse for humans are as greedy as pigs that they are. Hence the child in front of him, of course the Black family made sure not to let the world know about it, the Blacks were sure scared not only for themselves but for the precious addition to the family.

"Why aren't you joining the party down stares?" Tom said with fake boredom in his voice. He wanted to confirm his theories and assumptions.

The boy looked confused for a moment before he made a perfectly cute 'O' and blushed an adorable cherry pink.

"Grandfather said that I can join but I had to stay by his side all the time because he didn't want me to get taken away like last time. So I just said I'd stay here instead." The boy looked up from where he was sitting, he looked scared and said "You're not one of them are you? You're not going to take me away from here and make me your prized thing like Aunt Bella said right?" the boy was close to tear.

Tom's eyes soften and smiled at him with the smile he knew would melt half of the women in his Castle and said "No I 'm not one of those people, I wont do that to you." He tried to make it as sincere as he can to assure the boy. The boy looked at him for a while and finally gave him a sweet smile. Tom's heart jumped with glee.

'Last time?' "Did someone tried to kidnap you? Here? In this manor before?"

The sweet smile turned into a small sad pout, "No, when me and Grandfather took me to ride horses. A fat man with balding hair tried to snatch me away from my horse, he said that he would give me lots and lots of toys and cake, he was really old and almost bald, I mean really, really bald and fat. I don't like him at all. And mean too."

'Ah, O'l Dolohov, the bastard.'

This boy needed to be kept safe from unworthy fools who thinks that they can be accepted as this raven haired beauty's mate? How dare they even think about it. This boy needs a protector, a keeper, Tom is the man for the job. He'll take care of his love, give him every thing he wishes, and he'll never let anyone see him and try to take him away from him, he'll do anything to have the sweet love in front of him his and if any one time try to defy his wishes then it would be the guillotine for them. Oh, yes he will have his love no matter what.

Tom knew that maniacal glint in his eyes where showing and he was smiling like a loon, but he didn't care oh he didn't care at all. He will have to make a plan to get the angel to like him enough to follow him willingly to the castle to lock him up in his room- er what he meant was to show him their new love haven, yes that's what he meant. And another for that imbecile Dolohov, cutting his balls off would be enough or should he have them hexed his remaining hair off? He has to think about that later.

Tom's thoughts where pulled by another response to his earlier question. "And sides I get sick too often so Grandfather kept me from going out to much, Aunt Bella and uncle Rudolfus always kept me company when their not looking after the Black trades. Uncle Severus said that I should rest a lot and should always find things to do or things to read when Prof. Dumbledore and Uncle Sev doesn't come and teach me my lessons."

Tom was about to say something when he heard one of his guards call out for him, he wanted to wring that idiot's neck he was having a nice little conversation with his new love. No matter he would come back and take his time with the boy that would be easy enough.

The big double door banged open reviling two nervous and angry looking Orion Black and King Tom with two hysterical Bella and Andromida tailing behind and one anxious looking Rudolfus right after.

One look at the sweet child with the notorious crowned prince together, Andronida Tonks and Bella Lesstrange charged like there was no tomorrow and took his young love away from him. Andromida Tonks if he remembers correctly took the boy in her arms and stepped away from the prince as far as possible in a respectful manner of course while Bella or Bellatrix cooed at the boy from Andromida's shoulder, glaring at the price once in a while. This made the prince fume, how dare they, he wasn't doing anything bad with the boy…yet.

He was about to say something when his father beat him to it.

"My, my is that what who I think he is?" he asked not looking at the head of the Black house with amusement and something else he didn't understand married his voice, only after certain months did he finally understood that it was lust.

He shivered.

The head of the house only nodded mutely having digested the meaning of the tone in the king's voice, fortunately or unfortunately the other occupants of the room understood it as well. Silence was deafening at that moment only small giggles could be heard from Harry, as Tom jr. has decided to call his soon to be husband.

Orion Black a man with long black hair that touches his shoulder perfectly curled on end, matching his black dress robe made with obvious elegance that can surely cost a small fortune, his intense blue eyes darting from the prince to the now giggling Harry frowned slightly and cleared his throat. "My sweet come here." He motioned Harry to come. A reluctant Andromida looked at her father's brother before letting young Harry go. Young Harry squealed in delight and ran to his grandfather his arms raised up high above his head intending to be lift up by his grandfather. Orion scowled down on his favorite grandchild playfully but gave in when he saw his big green eyes and adorable pout when he refused to lift the child. He sighed and brought him up and faced a very amused King and price, while little Harry run around to get to his grandfather Prince Tom went to his own father in a more sated manner. And now both where facing the wiggling boy and the struggling man. "My king, this is my adapted grandson, Harris Uriel Black." And then he turned to Harry who was now looking at his grandfather with a confuse look in his eyes. "My sweet, this." He motioned his hands towards the King and prince. "Is King Tom Riddle and young prince Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. please pay your respect, hm?

Young Harry smiled and raised his eyes to meet blue and red ones he opened his full lips and said in a small but steady voice. "My lords, thank you for giving me the honor of meeting you." And then he looked at his grandfather as if to ask if he did well. Orion smiled and nodded to answer yes. Harry beamed and hugged Orion's neck as tight as he can without chocking the older handsome man.

The King chuckled and lifted his hands to caress Harry's flushed cheeks. " I should be the one who is blessed to have found you my dear." He locked eyes with the little one and marveled how vivid those green eyes are especially when they have the light of confusion in them. 'How adorable.'

The glint in the king's eyes made Orion fear for his precious grandson and unconsciously backed away from the king. The king didn't mind it too much since the child's innocent gaze is still fixed upon him. Tom didn't like it one bit. He had to do something about his father; he didn't need another competition when it comes to his love.

He will have to make a plan.

END FLASH BACK

Five years after the chanced meeting the young prince's mind was plagued by the young boy's image. After two from that time he already replaced his deiced for, died from an unknown sickness, he gladly took over the kingdom. Now the eleven years has passed the boy was to come at age. He really thought he could ask for the boy's hand in marriage but The High Priest of his kingdom suddenly came into the picture and asked for the boy to be come his apprentice, for he believed that Harry was as pure as snow and no other child would be asked to join this religious whatever and now! For the love of Merlin he bloody Blacks let him be taken into the convent, and who the fuck said you can't show your face to any one? The rule was not to show your face to anyone and if you do, well you have to marry the lucky bloke, that didn't apply to him since Harry wasn't an apprentice at those time and was too young to be asked to become one, which really blew his kickers off and sent him a raving bitch all over his castle.

The nuns were exceptions of course but not the other priest and older apprentices. Those who are known to be a family member and High Priest Remus himself were the only people allowed to see his face. And the granddaddy of all bitches was that it was said the boy is now more dazzling as ever! And he can't even force Harry to marry him, Harry had to show it to him willingly, and that wasn't an option for young Harry, it was like giving away his own virginity if he did that. The child was to pure to even think about it. Plus, words of him being a prick of a king reached the convent surely to Harry, making sure plan B ( make Harry willingly showing his face to him) is never going to happen any time soon.

But now oh, now, he has finally did it. After another tiring day meeting his sorry lot of advises, he head of a very interesting rumor. A rumor that young Harry, knew that Sirius Black didn't kill his parents and actually saved him from the true killer. Peter Pettigrew, another friend of the Potter family, who was said to be the real killer, framed Black and failed to take young Harry and hid from the authority. Young Harry was close to Sirius and promised to get him out of Azkaban as fast as he can. But to no avail, so now lots of other men aiming to capture the young apprentice of Griffindor by capturing Pettigrew (the rat man) and proving Black's innocence and in exchange, Harry is to marry whoever accomplished the deed.

Well, right here in the middle of his grand garden's marbled floor lay a fat ragged and battered man that resembles a rat, stares up a him with fear and confusion, Tom smiles with malice and circled the heaving man; he nudged the man's side and heard the plump man whimper in fear, he did it again and was satisfied when the fool started to sob. He sneered in disgust at the man once and turned to his left where his soldiers stand waiting for his orders. He snarled his orders to take the fool down in his dungeon and keep him there until he deems it time to bring him to Azkaban to switch with Black and claim his love.

Yes, he felt like flying.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This thing right here, has been in my head ever slice I watched the first movie, don't ask how old I was back then , because I'll find out how twisted my brain is even when still young. so anyway hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gang are not mine , if I had my way they would be having fun dancing under the moon, drinking themselves stupid. Don't sue, bitch xD

Chapter 2: A lunatic's Plan

"Ron! Take the other side!"

A blonde young man yells to his redheaded friend while riding his white stallion by the forest near the main road. The carriage speeding through the road living trails of dust in its wake ahead of them by only a meter or two. The redheaded boy grinned and winked at his leader took the side that he was ordered him to go.

The two rider were hidden behind the thick trees and the loud roar of the wind camouflaged them both and their other pack members within the forest in both sides of the road.

And as if queue a red haired girl younger than the first redhead came into view a couple of meters away from the raging carriage. The man manning the carriage immediately stopped the horse in time a few feet away from the seemingly injured lady. The old man gaped at the injured girl in front of him, the girl as he finally got a good look on her was maybe around 14, 15 would be stretching it, was holding her stomach. Her beautiful face distorted with pain, her bright blue eyes pleading for the man to help her, her freckles showing for she is as pale as paper, married with a thin shin of sweat, the clothes she wear was mostly for common people yet looked good on her slim fame.

He older man jumped off his post and slowly approached the young lady, he swallowed thickly, if he gets in the lovely girl's side after helping her with whatever she was going through, maybe he get his. With his hands shaking he almost leered at the suffering girl.

"May I be of service young miss?"

Suddenly a dagger way right below his chin and a strong hand gripped both his hands.

"Sure you can, hands in the air old fart off and away from my sister, yeah?" a smooth voice came from behind his ear. The old man looked up behind him to see a young man not older than twenty was grinning down on him his blue eyes identical to the now standing erect girl in front of him, laughing.

"Oh well better luck next time, mister. Not that there will be a next time." The young girl smiled sweetly at the dumfound man.

"That's it boys, we got what we need, time to ride." Came another voice from behind. The shaken man craned his head to see seven young men holding his master's precious things and his fat master as well.

The poor sod, too fat to even lift his sorry arse even if his life depends on it.

The other men, no young men sat on beautiful black mares all holding a prize, he didn't even knew what they did; he didn't even hear anything even from his ever so vocal master now fortunately gagged. One was sitting on a white stallion, looking like an unknown price or noble smirking at him with a smug look playing in his silver eyes. His long blonde white hair pulled into a leather strap, reaching to the middle of his back. The boy could be at least around 6'0 or more his lean body showing muscles not that big yet strong enough to even lift his oversized master with just one arm. His sharp handsome features would sometimes change into a sneer when looking at his master's whale of a son. And would morph into somewhat pitying look at his whale master's horse like wife. The young lad's posture was something a trained swordsman would envy. All in all the young man was indeed would simply fit in the noble picture.

Silver eyes flickered to his directional and said with sincere humor in his voice "Tell me pervy old man, what's the occasion in Riddle kingdom, hm. What's with all the _nobles_ coming in?" The youth gave the word noble mock empathies, looking down on the obese man. The poor man didn't spoke until the dagger under his chin came deadly close to his bobbing Adam's apple. He squeaked, they sniggered. "They, well, the king,.. He's getting married."

A long pause was the only answer from the band of youth and a light snort from behind. He could only guess it as the girl.

"John, do something yah freak!" yelled the whale of a man hanging by his collar, face purple from humiliation. Poor John could only look at him dumbly. "Yeah! Do something yah old fart!" squealed the baby whale. The blonde youth all but snarled his answer "Shut it fatty, before we roast you for dinner." The boy screeched in horror. The other men laughed and taunted the other two captives.

"I don't know Dray, I'd rather not, I really don't fancy having to die from heart attack yeah? Too much fat can be pretty lethal," Said a tall handsome dark skinned boy next to the blonde man so much like the first one; he'd looked perfect in a noble family, grinning like mad. The man named 'Dray' barked a laugh and dropped the obese man with a loud 'OUFF'. "Yeah, I really do actually fancy living a longer life." And he faced John again now serious. "You say that that scum of a king is getting married? Who's the sorry bride?" he asked John with a tone of almost pity for whoever is going to marry the king. "They say the beautiful apprentice of the high Priest Remus of the Riddle kingdom."

Collective gasps where heard even the Blonde man looked stunned, true it was only said that the rumored apprentice was beautiful, no one has actually seen his face before besides his family, but for the snobby king to actually marry the young lad, well that was already a fit for the apprentice.

The dark skinned boy glared at nothing in particular and said something the blonde man with an equal glare like him so low that John barely heard snippets "That…should have…both of us…poor thing…not worthy…someone so cruel…too innocent." The fare man beside him nodded and turned his horse to the opposite way and ordered his men and galloped away with a last hiss into the fat man's magenta face.

Harry was deep into his praying when calm comforting hands touched his shoulder jolting him from his prayers. He looked up through his black veil and smiled even though knowing the other person above him couldn't see it; it was just something he can't help.

"High Priest Remus, what can I do for you?" he asked his equally beautiful mentor, though 20 years older than him he only looked like an older brother to him if only he had black hair instead of golden brown and green eyes than amber. The older man smiled down on him, High Priest Remus didn't have to wear a mask since his already married and in fact already gave birth to an adorable boy named Teddy, his seven year old godson. "Your family has just arrived, their waiting for their 'sweet love' to come down and greet them." High Priest Remus teased him, High Priest, no, Remus as he called him when they were alone, since well, Remus was his second godfather, knew about his family over dotting over him. He already ranted about it once and all Remus did was laughed at him.

Harry sighed and got up from where he was kneeling and waited for Remus to follow him to the door. He felt scared and nervous, he learned of the king actually found his parent's real killer and already made plans of release his wrongly accused godfather. He knew he should be happy for his loved godfather was on his way to being released as a free and innocent man but, but the king he can't marry him! The king was said to be truly handsome and cunning but he was also cruel and dangerous.

True, he agreed to offer his hand in marriage to anyone to find the true killer of his parents whoever he may be but for him to give his hands to the cruel king was something he wasn't really ready to do yet. He felt like running away from here and never to return, yet if he does that he may never see his family and loved ones anymore that made his heart ache so much that he was almost certain he'd give in to the king.

As they walk along the wide white marble hall, Remus felt his beloved godson's turmoil running through his mind, he wanted do something for him but he can't risk both of the child and his family from the king's wrath. He knew that the king would do anything to have the sweet boy for himself. He would only hope for a miracle to happen to his beautiful godson.

The pair of them arrived into the entrance hall, finding the Black family waiting for them. Right after seeing her favorite almost her own child, Bella rushed to Harry and lifted him up into her arms, god knows how she could do that within a matter of seconds but she could do anyway, although Harry was very light, the fit was only incredible because of Bella's superhuman speed when it comes to her 'sweet baby boy'. "Aunt Bella, please…" Harry said wheezing. Bella cooed at Harry saying "What does my babykins want hm? Do you want some candy or a lolly perhaps uh! Or would you like me to get you your favorite teddy bear, Mr. Bear for you?" Harry squirmed in her arms trying to get oxygen in his poor compressed lungs, finally his grandfather saved him and gently pried the poor boy away from the over doting Aunt. She never had a child with Uncle Rudolfus. Unlike Aunt Andromeda who sired his cool cousin Nympahdora, but one should always remember to call her Tonks or you will have to be submitted to one awful punishment. Bella instead made sure to pamper him in any given chances she gets.

"Now Bella, the poor boy needs to breath, literally. And you should be mindful of your actions in public my dear." Said Orion with a tone of amusement in his voice. He turned to his favorite grandson and asked in a warm voice that Harry loved so much. "My sweet, how are you doing today hm? Are excited about Sirius finally getting out of that

dreadful place?" Orion leaved out the thing about the king and his impending marriage to the man; he cannot have his little love be scared than he already is.

Harry looked up and stared at is grandfather and smiled even though his face was covered in black veil, and said "I 'm fine grandfather and yes I feel very excited to finally see Uncle Sirius again after so many years." Orion smiled back, he knew the boy was smiling he knew the boy too well not see that coming. He looked at his favorite grandchild musing over how much his young love grew into this wonderful young man. Though not much knew how beautiful the boy was, he witnessed how he took after his father and mother's good hearts and his father's face with incredible feminine looks thanks to his mother. He knew how smart the boy was, he knew how graceful he could be in horses and I brooms, of course the boy was not allowed to fly brooms anymore since we cannot have the apprentice to accidentally let the veil lift and let unworthy men spot his beloved grandson so flying was banned. Seeing him now, in his apprentice robes with a veil covering his face standing around 5'4, with his slim figure anyone would know that this person is physical breath taking. Of course the child is beautiful inside as well, he can be so kindhearted ready to forgive and help anyone who is in need. Yet he smirks at the memory of his grandson blowing a fuse and sending everyone in the vicinity running away from his legendary tantrum. He heaved a sigh, now that he will be having his son he had to lose his grandson, to an awful king no less, oh how he wish he could take him away from that man.

Small dainty hands brought him back from his musing, realizing that he zoned out on his young Harry. "It'll be alright grandfather; I know something good would come out of this. Please don't look so sad." Harry's soft voice touched his aching heart; he could only nod not trusting his voice.

"Come all of you, we should take this somewhere more privet." Came a deep smooth voice from behind. They all looked up to see the high priest's husband looking sterner than before, Severus Snape the potion master of the kingdom. He became another

protector of young Harry, even he who served the Riddle family even before didn't like the idea of Harry to be married to the King. His black eyes shining with concern and his lips set in a thin line his stance rigid. It may seem that saying everyone is afraid for their sweet Harry would be an understatement.

All nodded and started to walk towards the sitting room, asking one of the house elves to bring tea and biscuits inside.

Finally, Tonks can handle it anymore, stood in her sky blue dress, her blonde hair turning into an angry color of red, shouted in an irate voice. "We should get Harry away from that bastard, act as if Harry got kidnapped and we don't know where or who took him! We just can't sit around our bums and sulk like idiots!" everyone was too shock to answer, and after a long period of time Bella spoke in her well known low voice that always render anyone near cowering in fear, only that her family was just used to it that they didn't do it. "I like that little idea, my little Nymp, I like that a lot. We should start planning right away." Giving her favorite niece an evil grin being answered with an equally evil smug grin.

Normally, anything that those two suggested always brushed aside or they end up being yelled for such inappropriate things, but now Orion was the first one to agree. "I do believe you both had made the most promising idea that I could think of. Harry I know this is against your principles, but this the only we can think of." Knowing Harry would protest saying it was not right to fool some no matter how bad that person may be. Harry gave him a startled look and nodded, he knew that his family can pull this off, his family is one of the best people doing this things, he knew everything would turn out well. He just really hopes so.

"Right, so how do we do that without raising any kind of suspicion from the king. He maybe a right prick, but a smart right prick." Said Rudolfus, earning a hard smack from Bella. She looked at Harry and just knew the poor boy was blushing madly from the shy

stance. Andromeda cleared her throat from where she was sitting almost spitting her tea from Rudolfus' early wayward statement.

"We can do it the day of the reviling, make the King think we are giving Harry willingly, we'll wait for the right moment and make an explosion or anything that may divert Tom's attention and have someone snatch Harry from where he stands, not allowing the king to see his face. Have Harry run through the woods away from the kingdom, we'll have someone waiting for you at the end of the forest to take you to one of the Black estate, maybe at the Malfoy kingdom."

"But what about Uncle Sirius, how are we going to get him?" said Harry now rather unnerved by the idea of him leaving and not getting to know if he would actually be let free. "We would ask the king to have Sirius to help 'hunt' for you and the kidnapper, since he is well though with forest survival. And besides he promised to let Sirius free today this afternoon." Snape said thoughtfully while rubbing his forefinger on his lower lip staring at the fireplace.

Remus smiled at his husband, thinking that he finally started to think of Sirius as a person rather than a spoiled idiot that he always thought. He actually called him by his name without knowing it. He reached out and squeezed his hand gently. Severus looked up at the sudden affection from his husband and smiled at him fondly. Severus just love it when his beautiful husband smile at him like that, his amber eyes shining with love reserved only for the people he cares for.

Harry just sat from where he and his brown haired godson was watching, looking rather put out for how their family can be so confident with this plan. Amber eyes looked up him and said in a whisper. "They all gone nutters on us didn't they, uncle Harry huh?" A small-amused smile crossed Harry's face, Teddy might be just seven but he can be so smart, he got his good looks from Remus and Severus' sarcasm, not that Severus was not, that's not it. He is attractive in his own right, and Remus is a living proof to that. Even if Remus is the type to see the inner beauty, he can be quite a peaky person himself. He says that he really love those black eyes and pail long fingers. However, the sarcasm is not that strong as his father but his sure it'll come around. They, the Snap-Lupin family is by far 2nd to his family of course is quite the oddest yet perfect family he have ever had the honor of meeting and being part of.

The boy was right in any case, it is not as if the plan was foolproof, anything can go wrong especially this one. It's just 'take Harry, run through the forest with someone as far and as quick as you can, find the other person at the end of the forest and get in the carriage and go to Malfoy kingdom, to one of the Black estate and hide their'.

Listening to a now lightened subject something about a celebration for Sirius coming back home, though he was glad that he was going to see his loved godfather, he would have to wait for another god knows how long to see him again, since he had to be shifted to Malfoy kingdom , he felt like jumping off a cliff.

It won't be easy to say the least, other people roam the forest, and other things can jeopardize the mission. He can only shake his head, he knew he said that his family was great at this and was consisted of amazingly smart people but those who were said to be smart can be oh so idiotic at the same time.

With a tired smile, feeling older than his good old tutor Prf. Dumbledore does, he shook his head side to side he said.

"They sure did, Teddy, they all gone all nutters on us, they sure did."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This thing right here, has been in my head ever slice I watched the first movie, don't ask how old I was back then , because I'll find out how twisted my brain is even when still young. so anyway hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gang are not mine , if I had my way they would be having fun dancing under the moon, drinking themselves stupid. Don't sue, bitch xD

Chapter 3: Hale to the Poor's king

Draco the bandit king was musing, though he denies it, he was and he was also sulking. As he rode Buckbeak, his white stallion, his mind drifted off to the conversation with the old pervert at the Riddle borderline. He felt rather unhappy about the King marrying the apprentice, the poor thing didn't deserve a faith worse than death, the only consolation the apprentice would have is that the king was good looking and smart, but still an ass. He felt sorry for the boy, he would have helped the sweet thing if he didn't have his own responsibility.

Responsibility, huh?

He snorted, that was the whole reason why he was now the Bandit king , because he didn't want to have responsibilities tying him down, chaining him to the ground not letting him feel the wind under his wings, yet here he was how bloody ironic.

"Drake, you're doing it again, man." His best friend said beside him looking at him warily. He turned his head to his friend slowly, face blank, making sure to make it look as creepy as he could. He used his lowest voice and said. "Doing what, Blaise?"

"Morgana! Draco THAT IS SO CREEPY!" cried Blaise freaking out, he hates it when Draco does that and the blonde knows it, he just can't stand freaky things even if they live in a magic field world. He just wants to feel normal!

"Shut up you prat! Anyway what where you snorting about?"

"hehehe, can't help it, sorry. And I was thinking of the king giving his wedding speech something like 'I 'am the so lucky to have ever had the honor of marrying you that I feel that I 'am not worth it' Shit you ask me, I bet that he'll even try to fake a tear, his a pansy like that." He said shrugging he didn't like talking about the past not even with his other best friend, although they knew about it grew up with each other in that past he still felt uncomfortable talking about it.

Blaise only snorted, agreeing with his leader.

"Pansy, will hurt your splint if you use her name and the idiot king's name in a single sentence you know. She hates the old fart, with incredible passion mind you."

"Thanks for the warning; I'd rather die with whale boy's lard than face a raving Pansy Parkinson on my ass." Draco grimaced, he loves the girl he does, but Pansy was a force to be reckoned with, he shuddered remembering the hell that both him and Blaise went to after pulling a prank on her when still seven. He unconsciously rubbed his bottom.

"Blaise, what do you think about young master Hadrian of the Black house marrying Tom Riddle?" turning serious. Blaise looked at him with steady eyes and answered. "The little one doesn't deserve such divine punishment, no matter how wrong he has done in his life, or even in his past life." Draco nodded his head understanding his friend's thoughts. Draco was about to answer his friend when Ron's voice boomed from behind.

"Draco! Death Eaters, 3 '0 clock!"

Great, Just great, when he thought that he was going to call it a day and rest early this morons show up. Oh how he hates this Death Eaters.

Sure enough, the Death Eaters' Leader shows up in front of them a few meters away from them, painfully close from their secret passage to the hidden village. The leader, Rabastan Lestrange smirked at him with his brown eyes gleaming maliciously at them.

"I heard that you where so kind to one of my boys, just thought that I should return the favor for being so kind."

Draco remembered that, it was the poor bugger they found snooping around their territory, the kindness he was talking about was him being tied upside down butt naked from a branch near the Death Eater camp. He smirked like mad, it was Ginny's idea. Brilliant that girl.

"Nah, maybe next time yeah? Don't wanna have to impose you see? He did it out of the goodness of our hearts." He even laid his left hand onto his chest with mock bow, turned to his men, and said. "Isn't that right gentlemen?" His members all snickered and chorused a 'Here, here Captain!' and 'So true!' He grinned even more with Lestrange's glare.

Lestrange sneered and charged at him with his sword drawn, to his surprise the man known as Blaise come into view and almost sliced him in the middle of his chest. He fell from his horse and to the mud, he quickly stood knowing that the dark skinned man was sure to swing his sword down on him if he didn't move quickly. He almost lost his left arm. He looked at his men all too stunned by the dark skinned boy's speed; he must have be an equal to the Bandit king in speed.

Draco felt Blaise took his sword out, he knew Blaise was itching to smash Lestrange's face in for the longest time so he let him, and besides Blaise was been whining about teaching a certain maggot a lesson when it comes to the proper way of smirking. He smirked at Lestrange's gob smacked look and laughed a healthy belly laugh and tuned at him and sneered "Get lost Lestange, the next time you grace as with your ugliness we'll be more than courteous to you than your pathetic excuse for followers, yah hear me?"

With a final glare, he scrambled from where he scooted away from Blaise and took his horse and rode it, when he was far enough to be heard but to be sliced he yelled "This isn't over yet bloody Malfoy! Do you hear me? You'll get yours one of this days, mark my words!" and rode off into the forest.

Pff, like that would ever happen, coming from him sounded quite insulting to the gods

above, his so out of his rockers. "Idiot, really how many times have he ever fell on his bum trying to get a one up on us, when will that twat ever learn?" said Theo, one of his best archers and good friend. He only smiled and shook his head, like a father telling his son did something adorably cute didn't have the heart to even scold the child. This was almost a routine for them now. Lestrange shows up, they taunt each other and someone attacks, one of his men gets a go and even Ginny who can be pretty scary in her own right. And Lestange runs away with his tail between his legs. It was getting rather boring you know? it's always the same, stupid wanker can't even give a good original show. Although that last fight with Ginny was one thing to pick their heads from the floor from laughing their heads off.

"Come men, we still have to give this to the people in the village and it's getting dark." Said Charlie from somewhere behind them, looking way too amused than usual. Theo snorted, he knew that Charlie was just as amused as very body else seeing Blaise fight like that, more like trashing Lesatange really.

But with that said the band rode their horse to the secret passage to their hidden village. Making sure that no one was in the vicinity, Draco came near an innocent looking branch and pulled it down with all his strength. A soft rumble raised from the ground, slowly a boulder so innocently laying beside them slid to the left reviling a passage big enough for an average height person to not bump his head on the stone ceiling. The dark passage was lit with light torches that showed the long and dark hall. Draco and the others got off their horses and directed them to the passageway making sure that the horses ducked their head as not to bang it on the ceiling. They walked with silence, knowing that even in the safety of the passage enemies may still learn of the passageway. Bill the eldest of all of them stayed behind them until everyone has passed the cave, he took the first unlit torch and twisted it to the left making the passageway field with darkness as the boulder to close on the cave. The long red-haired man nodded his head once and walked on himself, he was quite tall than the rest of his group so had to bend half of his body to avoid getting bumps on his head.

"Hey, do anyone of you three ever seen the High Priest's apprentice face before, when you know, when he wasn't called to the Gryffindor monastery yet?" asked Ginny with a tone of curiosity shining through her voice. She was looking at the three leading their group to destination. "Ginny! Watch it!" Yelled Ron with his hand on his little sister's shoulders. She only looked at her brother as if he just said something stupid and said "What?" with a bored tone. This only made Ron glare even harder at her. A soft chuckle stirred them both in front of them to see Blaise smirking while Theo was trying to hide his sniggers Draco gave a full on belly laugh.

"It's quite fine really Ronald, we don't mind it." Said Theo with his usual diplomatic voice. Ron saw red "Oi! Better not use that name Theodor Michael Nott!" Theo grimaced Ron was not the only one who hates his given name. "Like a said, _**Ron**_. We don't mind that much, and to answer your question Ginny, no we have not had the luck of seeing Young Master Harris' face, in my case anyway." He looked over his shoulder to see Ginny nodding and turned her head to Blaise's direction, waiting. Theo nudged Blaise on his side and gave him a meaningful look, Blaise only sighed. "Well, as for my family, I only got a glimpse of the boy when our family went to the Black estate. I did see a mass of black long curly locks just above the kid's shoulder, didn't see his face though, he was facing against me when I saw him." Blaise was now rubbing his lower lip, trying to remember if that was the only time to get to see the illusive child. "So, what you're telling me is that you got to see the supposed to be most lovely child in Riddle kingdom and didn't even take it in the situation to your own hands? I'm disappointed at you Blaise." Said Ginny with an almost sincere tone, Blaise in the other hand was too scandalized.

"The child's only six years old!"

"So?"

"So! What do you mean so? I can't harass a six year old child! And for your information I just eight at that time, for all I know I would have been trying to catch his attention by teasing him!"

'If only I had the opportunity to even spend more time more than once.' Thought Blaise sulking, he trusted his lower lip and folded his arms in front of his chest when hearing every one laughing at him.

"Well what about you Drake?" asked Ginny with a hint of hesitation, she knew that their captain hated talking about his past but why stop the trend of asking anyway? To her surprise, Draco smiled at her and said.

"Actually, Father said that the child was indeed something to kill for, he even said that young master Harry looked like a fallen angel, so fragile and perfect. He said that the child had green eyes and like Blaise said long ebony hair. And father was not the one to exaggerate, mind you"

"Oh! Really? Wow!" said Ginny more happy of learning something about the apprentice than just being said that he was beautiful the end, details was something better. Besides there where a handful of people who had green eyes she knew. Every intensity of the color varies upon the person's personality. The only person he saw with vivid ones was her mother's best friend's eyes, some beautiful lady, Lily something. She found a portrait of her with a handsome guy with messy black hair and hazel eyes holding a babe in his arms. The babe was sleeping so she didn't knew about what color the baby has, since obviously the portrait was a family. Her mum told her about them being good friends to that family. When she asked why the portrait was hidden away in the attic, her mother said something about keeping it for something someday and living it like that.

As they all continue in silence light slowly was filing the passageway saying that they were almost near to destination. Loud noise filed their ears, small houses can be seen from here to far, and people swarming the area though not that much like from the Kingdom's village but just the same, only thing is this people are just not as well off like the villagers outside. Yes, this people are outcaste by King Tom. But still they were doing better every baby steps.

George, one of Draco's band mates, one of the twins, took a deep breath and yelled "Hey, you all! We're back!"

The people minding their own business stopped and followed the voice, the instant the saw that was actually where back, they all cheered. The villagers welcomed their heroes with loud cheers and flowers. Some of the men greeted they with a pat on the back and all the women and children brought water and some shy inquiries of their heath. It was actually good to be home, after a whole month of looking for food and money for this good people. This people are looking better actually, it seems their fields and other business they were doing

where helping the village to recover from poverty, the last time they so the place gloom was hanging all over the small village, and place is now decorated with colorful flowers and banners hanging from house to house, it was actually lively. This village is well on its way to a better place, just a little bit more.

The people took Draco into their arms and lifted up on their shoulders yelling "The Bandit king is back! The bandit king is back!" and "Hail the king of the Poor! Hail to the King of the Poor!" After a while of parading the 'king' they let him down and helped the others carry the goods to the head quarters of the village.

"Well, this is new, think it has to do with the she-devils? The place actually looks fantastic." Blaise asked Draco, who was smiling serenely. Draco only chuckled at the question and shook his head. "Better not be saying that in front of these _wonderful ladies_ Blaise." grinned Draco. Blaise saw who Draco was talking about and moaned, he was so screwed, Pansy and Hermione was now glaring at him, actually hearing Blaise's earlier question.

"I hope that your definition of she-devil actually means lovely and smart women, Blaise darling, or you can well off saying good bye to your lower bits, yeah?" said Pansy while curling her blonde hair. Hermione was now smiling at Ron from where she was standing; Ron in the other hand was blushing not knowing what to say to her. It has been too long and he was really missing the brown haired girl. Theo noticed the time and announced that they should be heading back to their head quarters; to discuses, some of the changes that had happen to the village and start distributing their gathered goods tomorrow morning. He really did want to hear all about it, the place did look fantastic.

That night there was a small celebration for the return of the village heroes, a small celebration that seemed to have made the village shine with joy. Draco, felt like home here, with his friends and family, among the now happy villagers. He could not ask for more. A tap on his shoulder brought him back in to reality, turning back he saw Blaise handing him a mug of butterbeer. He took it and said his thanks, Blaise smiled back. They stood there in silence in Hermione's garden for a while staring at the white roses blooming by the carnation beds. Until Blaise broke it.

"I should have made my move for that boy. I can tell that I would fall in love with him in an instant, I just know it. I could taken the boy with me to mother to arrange the wedding but I was too young to even think of it." He took a long sip of his butterbeer. "I should have done something; he wouldn't be in that god awful situation right now." Draco was looking at him in the corner of his eyes. Trying to find something in his best friend's face. He found none but regret.

"I know."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaise was now looking at him directly.

"I just mean that I know what you feel, I may never have meet the boy but I'm sure he could have been the best thing a person can ask for, but I ran away."

Silence.

"I was supposed to marry him, you know."

His only answer was butterbeer flying all over the place.

"Bloody hell!" was his second answer." Yes, well bloody hell to you too! You got butterbeer and spit on my bloody hair!" was Draco's reply.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, anyway like I said before you up and decided to make a fountain of drink of yourself, I was to marry the boy after I become twenty I think." Draco was looking at the roses again before continuing. "Father wanted to merge the Potter and Malfoy family for power, seeing the Potter house is already together with the Blacks. Not to mention, them being part of the eight noble house, it was all perfect, all the power and money he could ask for, the bastard." He finished with a sneer, before tipping the mug empty.

Blaise smiled sadly at his long time friend along with Pansy and Theodore they where the most close, but he never heard this from him before, he must really feel bad about living home and the people he loves. They were too young too selfish they wanted freedom.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I bet the apprentice would find a way to run from the wanker in no time." Blaise grinned and tipped his mug, turning his head to Draco and said with a cheeky grin said "uhm hum, bet he will." After that, he patted Draco's shoulder and went back inside to help terrorize Ginny with the twins.

Draco only smiled at his other best friend's retiring back and shocks his head, as if it would be that easy. Turning back from where he was looking at before Blaise, this was going to be like hell, he was sure to receive an owl from his father, demanding to come and reclaim what he was suppose to claim. How annoying.

It's not like the young Potter Heir would just come out of the woods and onto his arms, those things only happen in fairy tale his sweet mother read to him when he was younger. Snorting, yeah right as if.

Unknown to him he was about to eat those words in two days.


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh guys, so many alerts and favorites, not much as Trace, find and solve though but still, I keep going back to my email and just stare at my inbox sometimes. Though wish you guys leave a review? Grin, no pressure I just want to have some feedbacks. Oh, mind you guys, this is going to be light hearted with a sprinkle of angst. The seriousness would all go to 'The Black pieces' go and check it out on my profile. I'll post soon once I'm done with The Bandit King's Love.

This one is for Elemental Phoenix Akira and TheIcereamGeek, for reviewing my story, thank you sweets.

The Bandit King's Love

Chapter 4: Silent screams.

Silver eyes looked around the cell he was drag into; it was dank grimy and foul smelling just like his cell back at the tower. The only difference was that there was light shining through the window bars, lighting up the cell just a little bit, he can now see his boney wrist, pale and thin, he can even see his veins, blue and violet. It has been too long, his starting to forget how the sun feels on your skin when one is to stand under that magnificent star. The smell of the river by his family Manor, and the sound of the birds above him while he reads his cousin in law's entire dirty books.

How long has it been? Five years? Seven? Ten? He really didn't really know the answer to that, he stopped counting after the fourth year. Year after year the only thing that told him of the year has passed it the visits he was getting from his godson and best friend. They would come thrice a month and would tell him the stories of the outside world, everything under the sun, everyone, but that tragic night that changed every person he loved and cared for.

He sighed, he really tired to think up of something, anything that could have gone wrong, and how he didn't see it coming, how he ended up being locked up here in this hell in earth, so many questions, and no answers at all. Sirius looked down onto his still open palm, smiling ruefully, he would find a way to get out of this place and once he does the first thing is going after his supped murdered ex-beat friend, Peter.

Peter Pettigrew, his friend, one of the Marauders, the bastard that framed him and throw him into Azkaban. He saw all those at looks he was throwing at Harry, he should have followed his guts, that bastard wanted to have Harry for himself, and he even killed his only friends! The only ones who have accepted into their little circle when on body wanted him even come near there person! Peter had always been an odd one; heck Severus was way better than that sick fuck. While Severus was a snob and hates fun the boring bloke that he is, he never had this tendencies like Peter did, he was dangerous. That night, when he thought he heard some screaming he ran as fast he could into Potter Manor, expecting an unknown person trying to steal little Harry, like every letter that threaten them that they'll do when they declined another marriage proposals from the oldest to the youngest men in the land, what he never could have expected, though should have known was Peter, standing there holding a crying Harry in his blooded arms, lifeless bodied of Lily and James on the floor right next to his feet. He felt like killing him, so he did, too bad Peter has realized it and took off, taking the sobbing babe in his arms. Sirius took chase; he didn't see him after a while and was ready to scream profanities when he heard a familiar sob of his only godson. He looked around the forest that he has run into in pursuit of Peter, finding Harry behind the bushes. He picked up his little child, cooed at him and shushed him, telling him that everything was going to be alright, just when he was going to take Harry back, the Aurors came, tearing the now crying Harry away from him and accusing him of killing the loved Potter couples and kidnapping their precious child, killing his good friend Peter Pettigrew. He didn't even have the chance to tell his side of the story.

After that he was thrown into Azkaban, his family threw out their money and using their influence in order for him to get out of jail, none of it worked so far. His remaining friends, Remus and Severus came and asked him for the truth, he told them and saw that they do believe. Yet, he was told that Peter was never found, they say there was an explosion near the Potter Manor, somewhere around the fields they owned, there they found a finger that had the Pettigrew family ring, that was owned by and only by Peter for he was the last of the Pettigrews. They never stood a chance at all, winning the court; he was to stay here for all his life.

The only thing he can never forget is his godson, the only light that kept him alive through this ordeal. Harry was James and Lily's only son; he had his mum's eyes and face a bit of James looks and his black unruly curls. He had pale skin just like James, and one hell of tantrum just like Lily, a spit fire that boy, always ready to give a smile to share with every one, a ball of sunshine. Sunshine now dancing on his open palm. He held his hands open, the small patch of ray just a perfect fit on his hand that was how he sees Harry, keeping his sanity intact, letting him spent his days remembering his godson.

He lost both his best friends that night to another friend, another person he let himself never forget for once he got himself out of this hell-hole he was going to hunt him down and if he could run away with it kill the son of a bitch. He was about to start his fantasy about how he was going to slowly carve Peter's own name on the bastard's chest when the iron doors opened up a guard came in.

"You're free to go Black, get out of here." Said the guard with his rough voice, showing how much he didn't like letting his prisoners out. Sirius only stared at him and stood opening his mouth, asking the only thing that came into mind. "What?"

"I said you're free to go, your family is waiting for you outside." The man threw a sack bag onto the table he was leaning on to. It made a soft thudding noise, dust flying everywhere. Sirius looked down on it and up on the guard, a silent question shining on his sunken silver eyes. "Clothes, the bathroom is on your left." Sirius looked at the direction and only found a bookshelf, nothing inside of it but cobwebs.

"I don't see-"

"Move the shelf and you'll see it." Answered the guard with a smirk that reminded him of Cissy's husband. And with that he left, Sirius shook his head and did just that, and low and behold there is one right there, the bathroom. "Twisted prick."

After he finished putting on his blood red robes, he took the razor on the table near the sink, he made sure to steady his hands, keep it from touching his cheek, bleeding won't be an option now, he would face Harry again after so long, he had to be perfect, in every single way. His black hair, combed and neat, his pale skin clean and fresh, he made sure to look his best

King Tom was to see his love of his life for the first time in many years today, well, his veil and apprentice robes not his face, but still one can never be too sure. He was to see him in his castle to see him and all of his family, along with Black to finalize the wedding in the near future. He raised his hands to slick his hair back, making sure everything was in place, he had to make a good impression on his lovely, and he will make his Harry fall in love with him. He will make those green eyes look at him and him alone.

He stood in front of his huge mirror inside his bedchamber, soon to be his and Harry's love haven. Tom smirked, thinking of the things he would to Harry, those red lips forming that cute 'o', moaning in pleasure, body moving with his own, so slow and sensual, his skin glazed with sweat and his tears of pleasure escaping from his lust filled eyes looking at him. Tom shuddered, welcome shivers running up and down his spine, just thinking of it sends him to nirvana, and he could only imagine if it was to finally happen, he would doubt that he could even take his hands off Harry.

Sweet Harry, the boy who have eluded him for so many years, the boy who have been sheltered away by his meddling family, to keep him away from his true love, him. He wanted to punish them, but if he did he would surely loose Harry for all eternity, he knew that the young apprentice looked at his family as his entire world, he have lost his first family, he was not to lose his one too, he knew against him and the Blacks, he would never stand a heartbeat, he would be left in the dark by his love, his love turning his back on him facing his family.

A family. He wanted that, a place to turn to.

Touching the ring on his left finger, he remembered his darling foolish mother. The only one that ever truly loved him without a reason or another. His darling mother was never a beautiful woman physically, though she was beautiful inside. Merope Gaunt, a plain looking daughter of the Gaunt House, she was never loved by her family, she was nothing but a failure for them, the only thing she did right was give the king and the Gaunt family an heir.

His poor mother was so happy to hear that she finally did something for her family to recognize her as a person. She showered him with all the love she have never felt from her family, heaven knows where she collected that love she gave him, but he never asked, he took it all. Growing in a castle full of cold beings fighting for position higher than they have now, a silent place of unheard screams of loneness that only a small child like him did, a place where he was used by every one's gain for power, fake smiles and fake care and love that only a prince such as he would feel, his mother was the only place he can felt the remedy for the chilling sensation this castle can give.

She died when he was 3, she seemed so strong the other day, he was not allowed to even come near her body, he weep day and night, he cried for her to come back and take him with her, for her not to leave him here, in this ugly palace with this ugly people, he needed the warmth that only his mother can give. Back then he never knew that his father never loved his mother, all he thought was that they were not allowed to show affection in public so they never kissed or hold hands in front of him, it was until he turned 6 that he found out that, his father didn't even want to touch her after their son was born, he only needed her for producing an heir for the kingdom, after his birth, the king took in every beautiful men and women into his bedchamber, taking them, bedding them not even caring that he was supposed to share his bedroom with the Queen. And then he heard it, a rumor about his father sneaking in the dead of the night into his mother's chambers, pressing the feather filled pillow on to her plain face, killing her within a minute or two and leaving her there, returning to his bedmate, not even sparing her now lifeless body on the lavish four poster bed.

Tom saw how his mother loved his father; she always told him stories of loving touches from him, told him that someday his father would look at her like every lovers do, knew, just knew someday his father would love her the way she does for him. Tom never asked why would his father not love her when they are already married and had a child together, after all he was only a child, three years of age, such things as so hard for his young mind to understand. She have deluded herself, kept telling herself fairy tale like endings for her family, for her handsome husband to take her hand and keep it in his, a love that only can be heard from books.

A fool, that was her mother was, always have. Tom looked at the ring his mother have gifted him on his 3rd birthday, a ring meant to be passed to every Gaunt. This ring was the only thing that his mother received from her father, the only symbol of being part of a family. She cherished it like her only son, it was a curse. A curse, made to keep the person to always be unwanted, a curse that would always make the person wearing it be forever yearning for a place to belong someday. It happened to his grandmother, to his grandfather, to his mother, and now it will happen to him. Looking at his reflection, a perfect image of his father, only his ruby eyes to tell them apart, the fire of determination he have always took pride upon that he will not suffer from the same thing, not him, he will break that curse. He will live in a world that his mother so desperately wanted to have, he will have the love of his chosen one, live under the light of Harry. Have children with him, smile like he used to and finally, finally be free from the silent screams of this wretched castle he have grown to loath.

He looked at his reflection, his handsome face twisted into a sneer, really what has he been thinking? Love? Care? Pathetic! Waving his hands to send the servant by his foot to tell the others to prepare for the arrival of the Blacks and his future spouse. He had better things to think about like how he was going to make sweet Harry fall in love with him in the most quickest possible manner ever. Checking his blood red robes, making sure his ring in place, his black short hair that framed his face perfectly was slicked back, and his face deprived of all the emotions that ever resembled anything to do with his earlier musing. He held his head high and strode to the waiting chamber to greet his love. Ready to woo his darling Harry.

Honestly, the rubbish he conjure at times.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, me lovelies! Hope you like this new chapter, thank you for the favorites and Alerts guys.

Chapter 5: Hello, godson.

"Harry please calm down you're giving me a headache!" Tonks yelled not far from the pacing apprentice, pristine white robes bellowing around him, a scary replica of Severus own bellowing. Harry looked at Tonks and gave a smile forgetting that she can't see because of his veil and hat. He said in a nervous voice, "Sorry Tonks, I can't help it, I wanna see Sirius now." And after that he resumed his pacing again, getting a moan from Tonks, who was just recovering from Harry's pacing.

A chuckle was heard, a deep soothing sound that could only his grandfather. "It's want to Harry not wanna." Said Orion Black, sitting on the deep blue stuffed chair, looking every pureblood that he is. He observed his grandson pacing back and forth, he was getting restless himself, he wanted to see his 1st son too, he missed him a great amount, Regelus have left for his studies for healing and will not return until another year. Regelus would sent gifts and letters to them and Harry but it was not enough, Orion missed both his sons dearly, he could only wait for so long, just a year more and Regelus would be home as well, they just have to get pass this issue with the king and Harry then all is fine.

His grandson was wearing the white robes of a apprentice, he was also wearing that white veil and hat, the kind that had big circular flaps, hard and steady, keeping the other veil to keep from showing his grandson to anyone, the diameter was wide enough to include his shoulders as well, he knew it must be very uncomfortable to have layers of layers of veils over his face, but was to keep from any men from seeing his face. It was a precaution, outside of the monastery it runs a higher kind of risk single men getting a glimpse of the apprentice's face, most of the men in the country had fantasized about Harry, it and not only him but the past apprentice as well, Remus had to endure such a thing as well, Remus ranted about it himself, young he was, he couldn't help it himself, that was when they were all so young and impatient. Sighing, he looked around the room taking in his family inside this dreadful waiting room, cold stone floors and a window letting in rays of sunlight that barely ever give any light at all. If not for the candles mounted on the wall, there won't be much light at all. He was itching to get his son and his family out of this place as soon as possible. His thoughts were stopped as a cry of pure joy echoed in his head, he turned to see his youngest grandson leaping into his eldest son's arms.

Orion stood up from his seat and watched as Harry kept his hold on Sirius as his son does the same. He can see tears of joy pouring down Sirius face, whispering to a shaking Harry. The women were crying as well, he feared that he too would end up shedding tears; maybe he would permit it, just this ones. He slowly approached the duo, a warm patch on his cheats growing, enveloping his person, knowing that everyone in his family can feel it too. He stopped in front of the two, hearing Harry's soft heartbreaking mantra of 'I missed you, I 'm sorry, forgive me.' He never did get Harry not to blame himself for his godfather's imprisonment, even with his influence as the High Priest's apprentice he wasn't recognized as a reliable witness, for he was too young.

Sirius for his part whispered words of love for his godson and thanks for believing in him and telling him that it was never his fault to begin with it was Peter's not him. His son looked up at him and gave a weak smile, telling him that he won't be letting Harry go any time soon, Orion understood, he took the final step and took both his son and grandson into his arms. Sirius' arm went around him and held him, keeping Harry between them.

"I 'm home old man." Said Sirius with his weak raspy voice field with happiness and fatigue, Orion will have to get Sirius checked up with a Healer, maybe Severus would accept. He was too skinny, too pale even for a Black, his eyes were sunken and he most definitely needs a haircut, and new clothes, then again he will leave that to Bella and Andromeda.

"Sirius that's not nice." Said Harry between them, Orion chuckled fondly for both his boys. "Spoiled sport," said Sirius with his mock hurt voice, Harry laughed and sobbed some more keeping his hold around Sirius tighter.

"Welcome back, my darling son."

Sirius closed his eyes and kept his arm around his godson, who is now happily sleeping on his godfather's lap. He smiled gently at his burden carding his fingers in Harry's raven hair, he asked Harry to take the blasted veil off, and he just wanted to see James and Lily's baby boy. Seeing the perfect image of a softer James and blazing green eyes that can only belong to Lily that is now Harry's was enough to lead his sobbing in his father's arms, and then Harry's and Andromeda and another and another, one by one arms wrapped around him keeping him cocooned within the warmth that he could only dream of in the cold and harsh dungeon. He looked up locking his eyes with his father sitting in front him, they in their private carriage, windows down keeping Harry's face secret to the world.

"Please tell me there is more to this than just making Harry run through the forest, it's too simple. There are, oh I don't know a hell a lot of shit that could go wrong-aw!" Sirius touched his smarting head, glaring at his older cousin, shooting Bella accusing looks at her. "What was that all about?" he asked as he pouted in childishness. Bella only snorted and glared some more, "Am I going to start smacking people around more than I already am? Keep that mouth cuss free you fool!"

Sirius was about to ask him what the fuck was she saying when Tonks answered it for him, "Honestly Siri, have you forgotten about Harry should always be clean, physically, mentally and spiritually? Hearing things like that, well he is rather bashful and stuff so yeah easy on the magical words eh mate?" Tonks said while grinning obviously victim of head smacking herself. Snorting, he waved his hand to say that he understands and turned his now serious gaze back to his father. "Tell me more of this plan of yours."

"Rudolfus have already arranged the distraction, we will stage an explosion, a robbery if you must, this of course will take the king's attention off young Harris-"

"Not Harrissss-" mumbled Harry on Sirius' lap. They chuckled, Harry really didn't like his name much, obviously, and even in sleep he would deny the name.

"Of course, what I meant was Harry." He looked at his grandson and suppressed a laugh when Harry's face smoother down in to a peaceful slumber from his pout. "So much like James, little brat." Said Sirius affectionately, caressing the boy's cheeks. "Continuo" Sirius said, voice deep and dark, such a trait he have perfected during his stay in Azkaban, something that brought cold shivers down his family's back. Bella could have never been prouder.

"Very well. Once the distraction has been made, Harry will act as if he was going for cover, he will run some where the king still can see him,"

"To make an illusion that none of this was our doing, I see. The king would think that Harry is just running for cover, to stir the suspicion away from us, alright, and then?"

"One of the 'robbers' would 'kidnap' Harry and drag him through the woods, leading Harry to the carriage waiting for them at the very end of the woods, which will bring him to one of the Black estates in Malfoy country. He will have to stay there, how long we shall only know when."

"I see, it's a very stupid plan, yet we don't have any other way don't we?"

"Sadly no, no we don't"

"And when the king starts to doubt? What then?"

"The Black estate in the Malfoy kingdom is one of our estates that the current king also the previews king had no knowledge of, Cygnus Black made sure of it, he never was very fond of the Riddle royal family." Said Orion with a grim smile that the other occupants of the carriage returned, it was no secret to them all how Cygnus Black hate those two, he would rant about it every single given chance he got.

Sirius chuckled yes, his grandfather loved to rant about that fool, he could go on and on about this men and loved watching it with James, James would just sit there and watch with his hazel eyes big and glowing, he never did know what was going on in his friend's head, he didn't want to ask either, he maybe an odd man, but James is another thing. Which brings him back to this dilemma, this plan as they call it is not safe at all both for Harry and for his family, the king was no fool, no far from it, from what he have heard, the man was a mad yet brilliant mind, all the more reason why he had agreed to this senile plan, anything to keep his godson safe from the king, anything to keep the promise he have taken as Harry's second father. Finally, he nodded his head in agreement, his father retuned the gesture a steely light shining in his silver eyes so much like his.

"We could also ask King Lucius for help, Cissy would be happy enough to do anything for family" said Bella while combing Harry's hair, it had went passed his shoulder now, he playfully laid it on Sirius' shoulder which was so endearing in Sirius' eyes, the ladies loved it, seeing Harry's hair had that soft curls that he could only inherit from Lady Lily. They loved the feel of the silky strands passing through their fingers, so much that they all gave the young apprentice an earful when he said he was actually thinking of having it cut, he changed his mind abruptly after that.

"Yes, having someone to spoil would at least cheer her up,"

"Where do you think Young Draco could be you reckon?" asked Andromeda, she had been very surprised to hear of the young Malfoy heir running away with some of the other noble children, dear Narcissa was so devastated, they had to manhandle her out of her chambers to eat with them. Her only son was supposed to be married to their Harry by the age of twenty, selfish it may seem, but she was glad that the young heir left, she would have wanted Harry to marry for love and not for anything less more. Sad it may seem but she could not blame the young heir, such responsibilities always had that effect on them, she have once dreamed of running away herself, the only thing that made her stay was he love for her future husband at that time, he was there for her and he held her hand through it all he kept her in place, and for that she was thankful or she will never have her Nymph and sweet Harry at all, she just miss him so dearly now that he is gone.

"He ran off at the age of 15 hasn't he? If you ask me, I'd say the boy is dead and gone years ago." Said Rudolfus, his voice flat, his eyes not meeting anyone's. He never did moved on from his brother running away when young, he cared a great deal for, they promised to stay strong against their father's beating, they made an oath together, and for him to one day wake up and find out that his younger brother run away and left him to his father's wrath, he have developed something against those who runs off whatever the reason he cannot seemed to give any kind of sympathy family or not. Harry's case was different of course this is had to be done for Harry and their sanity. Bella squeezed his hands in hers, gracing her with his crooked smile that never stopped making her heart jump in her cheat.

Silence passed through the carriage a heavy air of tension settling over them, such a sentence could have been yelled at and chastised, yet they could not deny the truth somehow. The world outside was a harsh and a dark place to live, within the gates of their county hardship was blanketed by immense power and money, it may have flowers and some of the men and women in their country maybe pleasant enough most are afraid of the king in his men, who made sure to keep the fear as strong as they could. Yes, the Riddle country is beautiful and productive, yet such beauty surely hides muddy secrets that are best not mentioned.

"Let us not speak of such things, never again," Said Orion his voice held no pass for arguments, something any of them every wanted to do anyway, a death of a family member, or a child had always been a very sore subject for them to take, losing the Potters is hard enough as it is. For them to witness Harry's growth and maturity was an honor and for them and to think of the Potters have lost such a beautiful transformation pained them so. The Potters should have been the ones to take care and nurture young Harry, should have been the ones to see him grow into this wonderful person, seeing him become something they are surely be proud off, it would be so lovely, yet they cannot for they have left for the next life.

A thump from above them told them they are nearing the Riddle that they should get Harry ready, so with that Orion sighed and asked Sirius to wake Harry. Sirius nodded and shook Harry up from his sleep whispering in his ear, something that he used to do when Harry as still young, it would wake him up quicker, and true to him words young Harry woke.

"Put your veil my sweet, we are near the King's castle, make haste." Orion ordered, Harry looked unsure yet nodded anyway. Casting one last look at his family he arranged his veil on his face and has donned the hat. He turned to his side and opened the window, the light would keep him calm, it would keep him safe from his thoughts, and he would be fine.

The occupants of the carriage look at him quite and worried if this goes on like this they just might lose the sweet Harry they have come to love. They will have to do this quickly. They could only hope that the gods would listen to their prayer and let this plan play out as they wish it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ungh, right I'm here, I'm here. If you want the reason why I haven't posted anything for the whole three weeks check Trace find and solve's author's note chapter 6, I rambled a little there but well…

Whatever anyway sorry about that well here yah go honey

Oh, and JazRox, darling, you made me do it! When I did this on my magic notebook, I scratched the idea of Harry to crush on Tom first before Dray, but you made me! You made me! Hope you like this one.

Chapter 6: The feeling

Harry fell on his mattress heavily, his veil off, his hair tied up a tired sigh came out of his rose bitten lips. He moved to his side using his arm to pillow his head, meeting the king was the most oddest thing that he had ever did in his life, one moment he wanted to run for the hill, next would be running into the king's arms and for the hills again. He closed his emerald eyes and gave another sigh, how in the name of all things holy was he going to go through all of this when he can't even decided if he wants to go through his family's plan or just accept his faith?

"Having second thoughts?" a soft voice came from above him, he smiled and looked up to see his mentor clad in his normal clothing, though you can see the black robe over his High priest ones, Severus' black robes. Looking at Remus, the way he shows his love in simple ways, like now, wearing his husband's outer robes every chance he gets, or the way he would send little notes of reminders to his hardworking husband, along with small flowers in odd times of the day. And in the same time, though Severus can be a very snarky man, he would at the oddest time would either ran the back of his hand on Remus' cheek when he least expect it of just hold his hand in his, from the way they would look at each other one can see how the love each other. Well, they can be very scary when they fight too, while Remus is the calm one and the 'mother' of Teddy, he can be as vicious as a wolf when he fight with Severus, you could almost see the image of a honey colored wolf biting a piece of Severus' butt, and not in the loving way either. But in the end they would always mend things and move on like nothing happened. Harry wanted that, someone that can go against his hardheadedness, someone that can go toe to toe with him when he felt like giving someone a nasty punch on the face in his bad days, or just someone that can be his equal in everything, an opposite to him, so different to him that they are very much perfect for each other.

"No not like that, or maybe not", Harry said right after Remus gave him 'The Look'. Sitting up, he gazed out into the window of the Black manor in his room, seeing million and millions of starts shining at him, winking once in a while. "I don't know Remy, meeting him is like riding a wild horse, you just don't know when the horse would start bucking or when will the thing stop, his so hard to understand, but just looking at his eyes. Dear Gordic his eyes are like rubies, there as beautiful, but as cold and hard too."

**Flash Back**

_As Harry stepped off the carriage the first thing he saw was the most beautiful ruby eyes he has ever seen. The second thing he noticed was the handsome face that owned the ruby eyes he first saw. Looking at the man before him, his heart started to hammer its self to his abused rib cage as if it was trying to burst out of his chest and into the man's hand, he had never seen such an angelic face in his life, how could the people of this kingdom ever say such horrible things about this man? Yet, one can feel the power from this man, the air of superior strength oozing out from his person, such a scary combination; power and looks, no wonder their kingdom, even the whole country fear this man to the extent that they all bow down to him in fear that his anger be aimed at them if they disobey him, no Harry can understand it, quite well, and he can feel himself tremble._

"_Welcome to my humble home, Apprentice Potter-Black, it's an honor to finally see you."_

_Good Gordic, this man's voice is like melted chocolate sliding down his throat, so dark and rich, he felt like sitting down the shire power of this man is overpowering him. Bowing he answered the King, "My lord, thank you for giving me the honor of meeting you" but he was surprised to hear someone laughing like a maniac, at least to him. He looked up and saw that it was the King who was joyfully laughing his head off; Harry didn't know if he should be angered by the king's offending behavior or should he be embarrassed by something he said. What did he say to garner him the king's laughter?_

_He was ready to say something when the King gasped and took a step closer to him took his fists and said. "My beloved, that's the same thing you said back then," and before he could ask what he was talking about, the king kissed both of his knuckles gently. Whatever words he was about to say felt him rendering him speechless, the king's eyes, up close are more intimidating, he felt like shaking the king's hand off his and ran behind Severus, Severus at least can fend off suitor he had before, maybe he can do the same to the king; looking at the smirk on the King's face he highly doubt that even Severus can't do anything against him._

_After being invited into to the castle tea was served and Tom, as he asked more like demanded him to call him that, and Grandfather Orion about the up and coming wedding. Though he was silent through the whole thing he can feel Tom's gaze on him, he felt scared and nervous around the King, but he had to hold on until then._

_After the tea, Tom asked Harry to come out with him into the gardens to talk, to know each other better, he says. Aunt Bella didn't like the idea expressing it vocally. For a moment Harry saw a flash of something within Tom's ruby eyes but it vanished as if it was never there at all, it and made Harry wanted to object as well but when Tom turned to him he gave him the bright smile, that somehow made his knees weak._

"_Well, Harry here, is the one that has a say to that, now darling do you like to come with me in the gardens or would you like to stay here?"_

_The endearment was enough to sway him to nod his head and take Tom's offered hand, he was taken to the biggest garden the castle held. The Flowers where blooming all over the circular opening, red, white, blue and yellow flowers littered the area, he saw a fountain that held an angle at the center, gentle flows of water coming out of the angle's cup, its wing spread out from his marble back, the light that came from above was due to the glass above them. Stone benches where at some parts of the opening facing the fountain, , it was an amazing sight to see. Tom gently pulled his hand toward the bed of red roses, and took the biggest rose and gave it to him, as he was about to take the rose, Tom spoke, his voice cold "now my sweet do be careful, this rose may be beautiful and alluring, but know that no matter how lovely a rose can be, a rose will always have thrones on it. So do take caution, dear beloved."_

_Harry looked at him with fearful eyes, what does the king mean by that? His emerald eyes took in the rose and true to the king's words, the rose's stem was full of thrones in odd places, why would the king say such things? The king is scaring him, one moment he would be the most charming man and then the next he would be giving him the chilling look in his eyes from something that he didn't even do. And as quick as the chilling persona of this king appeared it vanished just like that, replaced by the blinding smile that._

_Harry on his part was too confused with all the things he had been seeing, didn't see or hear Tom charming the thorns gone from the rose and handing it to Harry. Blinking his emerald eyes, he looked down on his hand and saw the rose there, somehow his stomach felt like rolling around his middle, did Tom meant something about that? What is with the kings ever changing manner around him and his people? Harry was getting more and more fearful of this handsome man, he simply cannot keep up with these things._

"_Harry my sweet, what do you do when you have time to spear in your hands?"_

_Looking down on the rose, twirling it around between his forefinger and thumb, he answered Tom's question without looking at him, "I read books, all sorts of books, Uncle Severus have influenced me into reading as many books as I can. Knowledge is endless, he says, and I believe him." _

"_Oh? I love reading myself, I prefer reading history and logic, and at times I tend to read fiction as well, do you like fiction my sweet?"_

_The endearment! Harry felt like melting right there, the smooth low voice of the man beside him is slowly turning his insides close to mush. The deep sensual way he speaks his words without even trying, and his names for him is making his young pure body shiver in delight, mush to his horror._

"_I may have red some fiction, but I do agree with history. I draw too in my spare time," Harry smiled up at Tom to see a gentle grin on the King's face, again his smile is doing something to his insides; he blushed and looked down again. His action rewarded him with a chuckle; he felt his cheeks redden even more from it. A soft hand tipped his head up and gently forced his face to look up to the smiling king._

"_Tell me more my love."_

_He didn't even have a chance to answer; the king's face slowly leaned into his, and placed his lips to his veil covered ones. The moment was so gentle so wonderful, he simply forgotten about the plan. They stayed there for a moment, just feeling each other's lips on their own, the warmth that the other could give and simply holding on, when a very familiar screech was heard by the entrance of the garden, Aunt Bella._

_Oh no._

_To say that the hostility between Aunt Bella and King Tom just gotten a tad bit more intense, Harry will sick Severus on you. _

**END FLASH BACK**

"What am I going to do Remus?" Harry said while checking if the sleeping Teddy by his side is still asleep. "He so sweet and charming man that I feel like telling the others to just forget about the plan, and then the next he'll be like this chilly person that I feel like running to Aunt Bella and ask for sanctuary, he scares me Remy, he scares me." He gave a soft moan after that.

"Well, what do you want to do then? I can only tell you to follow your heart and listen to it. I know that at times you tend to use your head with this things but, it's all up to you, if you want to marry the king, or if you wish to run away know that we, your family will be right there if you need us."

Harry smiled and gave a small thank you, he stayed there for a while and asked "What if we don't get along if I did choose to be with him? What then?"

Remus smiled gently at Harry and took his hands in his "me and Severus never did start it off well." Remus gave a wistful chuckle and looked at Harry with loving eyes that Harry yet again felt the pang of envy and yearning. Misery gone, replaced with curiosity Harry asked:

"What do you mean actually? I thought you guys hit it off smashingly?"

"No not really, not even!"

"What happed then? They all say that you both where like magnets, always drawing the other to him?"

Remus smiled yet again and linked their fingers together, a gesture they were so used to by now, Harry had that little knack of sneaking around the Monastery, entering Remus and Severus' chamber at night to cuddle his godfathers while at his first years in the monastery. This made the couple very careful when every they are up for some their ah, lovey dovey moments, since Harry had once popped his head from behind their door right after they just um, stumbled around the bed, so yeah.

"Well, he was in better terms was an arse.' Remus gave a little huff; he rolled his honey eyes and smirked. "he was the heir to the house of Snape and Prince, meaning that our family, both of your father and mother along with me and Sirius where always tagged along into this parties and what not, there we will always see him in the corner glaring at every girl who dared come near him within 10 feet radius, though after our understanding it was me who did the glaring from then on." Harry laughed along with Remus loving the way the story was going, he gestured for his mentor to go on with his story.

"Well, our first encounter was enough to swear to myself that I will never come near that prat, ever. But like a moth to a flame, I just can't help myself and found myself drifting to him. the man was barely 16 and yet he was a full grown snob, a snob I tell you" smiling, Remus' voice became soft and lulling, "James and Sirius, as always where horsing around with the punch, I for one will not try and remember or know what they have put on that punch." Shuddering he continued on, "Lily and I were sitting by the garden sitting, we were talking about something, and then James and Sirius got caught by Lord Potter them both, and God knows how Lord Potter can be a great terror when he needs to be. Lily, of course was again there to save their sorry arse from getting whooped by the Lord Potter, you see Lord Charlus Potter has a very soft spot for Lady Lily.

"I see, so what happened next then?" said Harry bouncing around like a little puppy, which reminds him of a certain black haired man with a knack for pissing Severus off. So with an indulgent smile, he brushed the soft brown hair of young sleeping Teddy, laying beside his godfather on bed, he told the story of an incredibly snotty teenager named Severus and the very unimpressed Remus and their silly courting experience throughout the night, laughing and just enjoying the time they have together, as friends and as Godfathers to godsons.


End file.
